


En la oscuridad

by Giny04



Series: En casa [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giny04/pseuds/Giny04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escenas ausentes de “A la sombra del purgatorio” y “A la luz del infierno”. Garak está sufriendo por los efectos de su lucha contra la claustrofobia. La escena tiene lugar la noche antes de que Garak sufra su ataque agudo. Traducción del original inglés <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/10104">"In the dark"</a> de <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260">mrs260</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En la oscuridad

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10104) by [mrs260](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260). 



**Título** : "En la oscuridad" (Primera parte de la serie [“En casa”](http://archiveofourown.org/series/35271)).  
 **Autor** : [mrs260](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260)  
 **Traductor** : [ Giny04 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Giny04)  
**Tipo** : Traducción del original inglés ["In the dark"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10104) by [mrs260](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260).  
 **Pareja** : Julian Bashir / Elim Garak.  
 **Categoría** : primera vez, vinculado a episodio.  
 **Resúmen** : Escenas ausentes de “A la sombra del purgatorio” y “A la luz del infierno”. Garak está sufriendo por los efectos de su lucha contra la claustrofobia. La escena tiene lugar la noche antes de que Garak sufra su ataque agudo.  
 **Clasificación** : T (13+), slash M/M.  
 **Notas** : Se trata de una adaptación y no de una estricta traducción literal. Me niego a llamar a Julian “Julián”, lo siento.  
 **Disclaimer (descargo de responsabilidad)** : Sin ningún ánimo de lucro, sino sólo por placer, he traducido el texto ["In the dark"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10104) escrito por [mrs260](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260), quien tampoco tiene ningún ánimo de lucro. Los personajes (Julian Bashir, Elim Garak, etc.) y el mundo de ficción al que alude el texto (Star Trek) son propiedad de Paramount Pictures Inc.

  
**EN LA OSCURIDAD**  
( Primera parte de la serie “En casa”)

Estaba oscuro. Hacía frío. La memoria de aquella cámara calurosa, minúscula y cerrada le atormentaba una y otra vez no sólo con la reacción fóbica que le había provocado sino también con la certidumbre de que los demás habían sido testigos de su debilidad.

  
\- ¿Garak? – el susurro fue amable, preocupado y acompañado por una mano humana sobre su hombro.

  
\- ¿Sí, doctor?

  
\- ¿Tienes calor suficiente?

  
Una pregunta curiosa planteada a quien no se había sentido caliente desde el inicio de su exilio.

\- Me siento más frío de lo normal – dijo y, de hecho, se sentía tan completamente helado que la fría mano del humano le pareció cálida.

\- Estás en estado de shock. Quiero que intentes estar consciente – una pausa -. Ven conmigo. Trae tu manta.

Una mano se deslizó agarrando la suya y le guió con seguridad a través de la opaca oscuridad.

\- ¿Puede ver, doctor?

\- No, pero sé a dónde voy. Confía en mí.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A algún lugar donde podamos hablar sin molestar a los que necesitan dormir.

El miedo inundó al cardasiano que se vió forzado a otra humillación:

\- ¿Está permitido moverse en el recinto a estas horas?

\- Sí. No te preocupes, Garak. Lo he hecho antes.

\- Y también ha estado antes en asolación – enfatizó Garak mostrando su habitual tono provocador.

\- No por caminar por los pasillos de noche – respondió Bashir misteriosamente. Garak abrió su boca para preguntar por qué había estado pero, inmediatamente, abandonó tal pensamiento. Se dejó guiar por el joven médico que le empujó en una esquina -. Hemos llegado. Siéntate.

Se sentó obedientemente mientras el médico le crubría no sólo con su propia manta sino también con la suya y, luego, el esbelto humano se escurrió bajo las cubiertas a su lado y le envolvió en un abrazo protector.

\- ¡Doctor! ¿Qué está haciendo?

El tono del joven fue incluso un tanto defensivo:

\- Tengo que mantenerte caliente. ¡Estás congelado!

Pero, sencillamente, Garak no podía relajarse en aquellas condiciones. El adorable humano frotó su cuerpo, obviamente solamente intentando elevar su temperatura corporal, inconsciente de los estragos que estaba provocando en las emociones del viejo exiliado.

\- Garak, por favor, trata de relajarte – dijo el doctor pacientemente, y entonces pudo escuchar un resoplo de desesperación -. ¿Qué sucede? ¿No confías en mí? – preguntó con cierta reminiscencia del niño inocente que confiaba en él pero que se sentía dolido al haberse percatado de su desconfianza.

\- Por el contrario, mi querido doctor, confío en usted sin reservas. Es en mí en quien no confío.

Una parte de sí mismo, aún gobernada por la instrucción de Tain, se sintió horrorizada por el candor. Pero Tain estaba muerto y la única criatura viva que se preocupaba por él estaba sentada a su lado, exigiendo protección.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no confías en tí mismo? – preguntó amablemente el doctor.

Garak realizó un gesto tocando la suave y acaramelada frente, imaginando los luminosos ojos de color caoba como si pudiera verlos a través de la oscuridad.

\- Cautivador humano– murmuró recorriendo con sus dedos los cabellos suaves y oscuros -. Estoy seguro de que no eres tan ingenuo.

\- Oh... – los hermosos ojos eran ahora ligeros y su mente humana - alimentada de propaganda - seguramente estaba desenterrado cada prejuicio aterrador y erróneo sobre el deseo sexual cardasiano. Garak se retiró preparándose para el rechazo pero, no obstante, después de un momento la voz de Julian continuó: - Esperaba una seducción al estilo cardasiano. Había perdido las esperanzas...

\- ¿Disculpe? – estaba seguro de que lo había escuchado mal.

\- Garak, me encantaría explorar una relación sexual contigo. De hecho, he intentado iniciar una... He leído todo lo relativo a los rituales de cortejo cardasianos y los he seguido todos al pie de la letra.

\- Ah, ¿es eso lo que estaba haciendo, doctor? ¡Pensé que estaba enfadado conmigo! – el alivio le inundó provocando que cada uno de sus músculos se aflojara.

\- ¡Por fin! Ya era hora de que te relajaras.

De hecho, más que alivio: shock. Su mente cansada contempló la cruel ironía con claridad: Julian valientemente intentando un cortejo cardasiano mientras que Garak le cortejaba como había estado viendo a los humanos hacerlo. Empezó a reir en silencio, de manera incontrolada, casi llorando con una emoción cansada, agotada, tensa, que rayaba en la histeria.

Julian le agarró. El humano siempre había sido tal consuelo para él...

A tantas encontró los labios suaves y blandos de Julian... y cuando besó al joven pudo sentir el curioso frío propio de su especie.

Durante unos instantes Julian examinó sus signos vitales, y luego otro beso, y entonces un cosquilleo de aliento en sus cabellos y una voz con acento elegante le dijo:

\- Tu temperatura ha vuelto a niveles normales. Estás fuera de peligro. Ahora debemos manejar tu fobia para que no vuelva a suceder.

Los dedos de Julian acariciaron su oreja, su frente... ¡las crestas de su cuello! Garak gimió de excitación. ¿Cuántas veces aquellas hábiles manos de cirujano le habían tocado?

Cinco años de exámenes médicos, las heridas que había sufrido en explosiones y emboscadas – propias de cualquier sastre -, una mano casualmente sobre su brazo durante la comida y la literatura... nunca pensó que Julian le tocaría de aquella manera.

Creyó vislumbrar una petulante y leve sonrisa mientras una voz satisfecha de sí misma acariciaba su oído:

\- Te gusta esto, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Supongo que quieres que siga haciéndolo.

¿Estaba realmente planeando hacerlo?

\- Por favor – jadeó Garak.

Las manos se retiraron y Garak quedó a punto de explotar.

\- Deberíamos volver a la cama antes de que la patrulla pase – dijo Julian suavemente.

Garak siseó intentando tomar el control de la situación.

\- Tú, insolente provocador, ¡vuelve aquí!

\- Estoy cansado – aunque no sonó lo más mínimamente cansado sino deleitado en su posición de poder. Y entonces, con razocinio, añadió: - Venga, Garak, ambos necesitamos dormir. No podemos hacerlo aquí, además. Espera a que estemos de vuelta a casa.

\- Claro – dijo Garak con una sonrisa, buscando la boca del doctor en la oscuridad para un beso más -. Realmente ha perfeccionado el arte del conflicto, doctor. Cuando le enseñe los matices más finos que permiten distinguir entre antagonismo y pasión, serás la pareja más excitante y desafiante.

Julian rió entre dientes mientras volvían al barracón.

\- ¿Sabes mi nombre de pila?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Nadie lo sabrá nunca – dijo Julian maliciosamente.

Garak sonrió:

\- Te quiero, Julian.

\- Yo también te quiero, Elim.

**FIN**

**Mark**


End file.
